Time Travel Trouble
by krytos
Summary: Harry's kids mess around with a prototype hourglass and are transported back in time to his father's fifth year summer. But here's a twist, their mothers aren't who you were expecting. They must guard future secrets as they witness their parents take down the Dark Lord.
1. The Arrival

**Title: Time Travel Trouble**

**Summary: Harry's kids mess around with a prototype hourglass and are transported back in time to his father's fifth year summer. But here's a twist, their mothers aren't who you were expecting. They must guard future secrets as they witness their parents take down the Dark Lord. **

**Chapter 1: Lord and Ladies Potter**

Harry was busy cleaning up another empty room in Grimmauld Place when Mrs. Weasley came to fetch him.

"Dumbledore wants to talk with you Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny" Mrs. Weasley told the four of them. She didn't look too pleased having to call the teens downstairs, where the Order meeting was taking place.

As the four of them made their way downstairs, relieved due to not having to clean any longer, they started wondering why Dumbledore called for them. Ron was the first to speak as they walked down the stairs, "Maybe Dumbledore wants to know some information from us."

Hermione shook her head, "I doubt that Ron, it's not like Dumbledore has much to ask any of us. He interrogated Harry after the graveyard incident at the end of term. He knows everything that we know or at least that's how it seems. Whatever this is, I have a weird feeling about it. There seems to be a weird chill in the pit of my stomach, I don't like this at all" Hermione stated leaning towards Harry slightly.

Ginny agreed, "I'm also getting this weird feeling my stomach" she said as the four teens finally got to the Order Meeting.

"Ah, just the four people I wanted to see" Dumbledore exclaimed, his eye twinkling madly.

"What is this about Sir? What's going on?" Harry questioned.

"Well Mr. Potter, it seems like there was an accident with some time turners. An accident that impacts your life quite greatly and several others" Dumbledore replied. He then pointed towards the side of the conference room, where five teenagers were sitting quietly and observing the exchange.

Harry did a double take as he looked at a little girl who reminded him greatly of his mother. The little girl in question suddenly smiled and got off her seat. She took the teenagers next to her by surprise and two of them actually tried to stop her. She didn't let them get their hands on her as she ran forward and collided with Harry.

"Daddy! I was so scared when James broke your time turner but I'm so happy to see you. Can you fix James' mess? Mom will kill him when you send us back" the little girl exclaimed, her arms still holding on to Harry tightly.

Harry was surprised and would have pushed the girl off of him, if it weren't for a sense of familiarity he was getting from her presence.

Suddenly Hermione gasped, "This can't be right! Hourglasses can't go back in time for more than several hours, twenty four hours being the max."

"You are absolutely right Miss Granger, however that is not true in the future. According to the kids, someone invented a more powerful time turner. It was a prototype model that the kids gained access to and let's just say an accident took place."

"What kind of person would leave prototype time turners around kids?" Hermione asked angrily.

"You did mom" one of the guys spoke up. Harry noticed that all five of the kids were standing up now and walking towards the middle of the room.

"Mom?" Hermione whispered scandalized.

"James, you weren't supposed to blurt that out!" One of the other girls nudged the black haired boy.

"Sorry sis but they were going to find out anyways. Also, if mom knows that I was honest with her now, in the future she won't ground me for too long." The girl next to the raven haired boy just rolled her eyes.

"Are these all Harry's kids?" Tonks asked? She was the first Order member to speak up while all the other members just looked onwards.

Dumbledore chuckled at the question, "Yes, they are all Harry's kids but not all of them share the same mother. I've learned some interesting information after the five of them appeared in front of me around three hours ago. I was able to confirm that they were telling the truth and so I bought them here to stay with us. It wouldn't do to have Voldemort know about Harry's future kids existing in this timeline."

Tonks nodded, "How is it possible that Harry has kids with different women? No offense but he's not the womanizing type" some of people in the room chuckled.

"If he grew up with me, I could assure you that he'd be that and more" Sirius Black finally decided to comment. The man was eyeing the kids named James and Lily a lot during the entire Order meeting.

"Why don't the kids introduce themselves so we get to know them better" Dumbledore recommended, then he looked at the kids, "you may tell us your mother's name and perhaps how they came to end up with your father. You've already shared all that information with me but it would be nice for the other members of the Order to hear it as well."

All the kids nodded and the boy named James was first to speak, "My name is James Sirius Potter and I'm the eldest of the Potters. I'm in my third year at Hogwarts and am a Gryffindor. My favorite subject is Runes and Transfiguration. I also like Qudditch and my favorite team is the Chudly Cannons!" he said proudly.

Different people had different reactions around the room. Hermione blushed as the boy admitted to being her future son, while Harry joined her. Sirius and Remus were staring at the boy intensely. Surprisingly, Ron was grinning, happy that Hermione's future kid had something in common with him.

Harry finally spoke up and awkwardly said, "It's good to meet you James." James just nodded his head, "Dad, when you said you were a bit awkward growing up, you weren't kidding!" the girl next to James nudged him in the ribs for saying that.

"My name is Rose Minerva Potter, I'm a third year Ravenclaw student. My mother is Daphne Greengrass" she paused as there were gasped heard around the room. "My father had to marry my mother due to a marriage contract existing between House Potter and House Greengrass. He found this out after he took his Lordship, which was after his relationship with my other two mothers. My father loves my mother as much as he loves his two other wives. My mother had insecurities when they got together but it was quickly squashed by my dad. Anyways, moving on, my favorite subjects in Hogwarts are Potions, Runes, and Charms."

"Glad to meet you" Harry told her, a bit less awkward this time around.

"Likewise, dad" Harry blushed at her comment.

"My turn, my turn!" the girl who had hugged Harry earlier exclaimed as she made her presence known again.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter and I'm going to be a first year student at Hogwarts. My mother is Ginny Weasley and I don't have a favorite subject yet" as the youngest girl stopped talking, people around her looked at her in shook.

"Grandchildren?" Molly Weasley exclaimed. She knew that the kids belonged to Harry and the red haired girl reminded her a bit of Ginny but she would have never guessed that these would be her grandchildren.

"Hi Grandma! Grandpa!" the little girl exclaimed as she waved at her grandparents. Molly's face lit up with a smile as she slowly creeped forward and hugged the young girl.

"I had a feeling you were related to Weasleys somehow and now I know how. I'm glad to meet you sweetheart. Now, who is that? Looks somewhat like a Weasley and Potter mix."

"Hi grandma, I'm Albus Serverus Potter and I'm currently a second year Slytherin student" at his statement, the entire room broke into gasps and talks. The thought of having a Potter or a Weasley in Slytherin was absurd but having one who was both in Slytherin was simply priceless.

"A Potter and Weasley in Slytherin? Also you named your son after Snape?" people started questioning the poor kid.

Albus seemed somewhat frightened and suddenly walked towards Ginny and hid behind her. "Make them stop mom" he whispered to Ginny.

"Wow Al, you're still a momma's boy even when she's not exactly here. Albus Potter just blushed at his brother statement but didn't reply."

Ginny spoke up for the first time, "Um, there isn't anything wrong with being in Slytherin. If he's in Slytherin, I'm sure Harry and I have no problems with that. If we don't have a problem, our families shouldn't either."

"Well said and also, even though Weasleys have never been in Slytherin, we have married women and families who have long history in Slytherin house" Arthur Weasley added in.

"But why did Harry name his son after the professor he hates?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Because he saved my father's life" Albus whispered so that only Harry and his friends could hear him.

Someone cleared his voice and everyone calmed down once more to hear the last Potter introduce himself. "My name is Orion Lorenzo Potter and my mother is Daphne Greengrass. I'm currently a third year in Hogwarts and am part of Slytherin house. My favorite subjects are DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures. I love to duel and am competing to be in the next under 15 dueling tournament."

Although Orion Lorenzo was a Black, it seemed like a lot of people approved of him. It might have been due to his interests in the field of magic since there were a good number of people in the room who were once Aurors or good duelers.

"Enough discussions for today, it's almost time for dinner and then bed. I recommend we all conclude this order meeting" Dumbledore spoke up after looking at his pocket clock.

People around the room started getting up and leaving. Dumbledore made his way to the kids and started speaking to Molly, who was still close to her granddaughter.

"I'm glad that you are all taking this well. I'm leaving them in your hands Molly, please look after them. I have a feeling we will be visited by the future Harry Potter when he finds a way to come rescue his kids. I will also be doing some research to see if it's possible to somehow send them back" Dumbledore instructed.

"No worries professor, Arthur and I will look after the kids and I'm sure their parents will assist us" Molly replied.

Everyone exited the room except those Molly still kept inside. "Alright kids, since you will be staying with us it's important to come up with sleeping arrangements after dinner. Albus and James can share a room with Fred and George. Orion can bunk in Ron and Harry's room. Lily and Rose can sleep in Ginny and Hermione's room. For clothes, the girls can burrow Ginny and Hermione's stuff. I have some old clothes belonging to Ginny that I think Lily can wear since she's somewhat small now. Harry and Ron can share their stuff with James, Albus, and Orion I'm sure" Molly stopped speaking and looked around at the occupants.

**A/N: Figured I'd write a new story. Always wanted to try a story like this and after reading all those crappy ones I decided to write this. Based on the reviews I get, I might axe it or continue it as a side project. **

**I hope people like that I didn't make it just Harry-Ginny. I like reasonable harem fics so this one has a harem too… although I don't like calling it that since it's only 3 girls and Harry will have good reasons for ending up with them. **

**Please review and let me know why you like this fic if you want me to continue it or else I will axe it.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Who Are You

**Chapter 2:**

"So Orion, do you want to explain how my friend ended up marrying your mother? All the details please" Ron asked from his side of the bed. There were only 2 beds in Ron's room so Mrs. Weasley thought it would be best to bring an extra bed it. However, the only way to have three beds in one room was to have them connected to one another. Basically, Harry, Ron, and Orion were forced to sleep on one gigantic bed.

"After the war ended my father took over the headship of the Potter family. This activated a contract that existed between the Potters and the Greengrass. Although my father was already involved with your sister and Hermione, he still had to fulfill the contract" he answered from his bed, which was in the middle of Ron and Harry's.

"I always thought polygamy was illegal" Harry thought out loud. Ron and Orion both answered with the same thing.

"Not in the wizarding world if you are a Lord of more than one house."

Harry turned around so he was facing Orion, "what do you mean?" he asked his future son.

"My three mothers are all Potters but they also have separate ladyships because of your titles. I don't think you know about all your titles so I'll just summarize all this for you. Ginny is the official Lady Potter while Hermione is Lady Peverell and so her kids are officially Potter-Peverell. My mother holds the title of Lady Greengrass as well as Lady Black and currently I am heir apparent to the Black Lordship" Orion explained.

Harry sighed, "All this is confusing to be honest. I wonder if your present _mother_ will find out about you."

Orion nodded his head, "It's very likely that she will but I can't be one hundred percent sure. All the old families have a way to keep track of all the members, especially the heirs. I have a feeling the Greengrass family tapestry will have my sister's and my name on it."

"Let's not worry about all that for now. Maybe this is just all a crazy dream" Harry whispered as he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

While Harry and Ron's room had Orion, the room down the hall housed Ginny, Hermione, little Lily, and Rose. Their room was bigger and so were their beds so the girls decided to share a bed. At first Ginny and Hermione were going to share one bed then little Lily decided to make a big fuss. This caused a very embarrassed Ginny to share her bed with her future daughter.

Lily fell asleep instantly once her fourteen year old mother laid in bed next to her. She had her hands across Ginny's chest as she snuggled into Ginny's side.

"Rose, do you mind telling us how we ended up with your father?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. She figured Rose could help her understand the future a bit better. She had harbored a crush on Harry since first year but she never acted on it since she figured Harry could do better than a bookworm.

"My father fell in love with Ginny but deep down he was in love with his best friend as well. You and dad both brought the war to Voldemort while Ginny was defending muggleborns in Hogwarts. I don't know all the details but everyone who knew you guys said it was obvious how in love dad was with the two of you. Since he had Lordship of two houses, he decided to wed you both and give each of you Ladyship of a house. Hermione, you became Lady Peverell and ended up working as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ginny because Lady Potter and played professional Qudditch for a few years as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies" Rose told them.

"I knew I wasn't the only one with a crush on Harry" Ginny said from her side of the room.

"It's hard not to fall for him when he saves you from a giant troll and then becomes your first ever friend. I love him but I don't know how I feel about sharing him to be honest" Hermione replied.

"Let's just get some sleep for now and talk more about this tomorrow" Ginny recommended.

Hermione yawned, "Good idea, maybe this is all a crazy dream or something."

James and Albus were spending the night with Fred and George. Their room and bed were just as big as those of the girls. James and Albus decided to share one bed since they didn't trust their uncles too much. Who knew what kind of prank one of them would pull during the middle of the night. They spent a good hour talking about pranks and also some of the new joke shop items from the future. When the two of them were told about the Weasley joke shop they broke down in excitement and promised to thank Harry again for giving them the Triwizard tournament prize money.

Soon, morning had come and all the occupants of number 13 Grimmauld Palace woke up feeling reenergized.

As people started coming down to the kitchen for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley was doing her best to get everything ready. However, when Rose came down she started helping the mother of seven.

"Honestly child, it's no need for you to help!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"I want to help and the cooking you and father taught me are going to be worthless if I don't put them to use" Rose countered and finally Mrs. Weasley let in and allowed her to help prepare breakfast.

Soon the boys came down from their rooms and started sitting down on the table. "Wow, you can cook Rose?" Ron asked.

Rose nodded her head, "Grandma Weasley and dad decided to teach me when I was younger since I was always into cooking."

"So kids, how did you all sleep? I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable. We will try to clean out more rooms so we can give some of your own rooms" Mr. Weasley told them.

"We slept fine grandma! Can I have some pancakes? The special ones with fairy syrup?" Little Lily asked politely. Ginny, who was sitting right next to her started to giggle. All the Weasley kids were giving Lily a weird look.

"Why sure! Anything for you little Lily. You look so beautiful sweetie, like a combination of your grandmother and our Ginny." Ginny blushed when she heard her mother comparing the similarities between Lily, Ginny, and Harry's mom.

"Mom, I think Lily should know the secret about fairy syrup" George said as Mrs. Weasley turned to look at him.

"What secret?" Lily asked sweetly as she waited for her pancakes to be ready.

"Absolutely not George, if you tell any lies about fairy syrup to this poor girl, I will ground you until you are 20" Mrs. Weasley threatened and this made George very pale as people around the table began to chuckle.

"There is no such thing as fairy syrup is there?" Harry whispered into Ginny's ears. The red head blushed but then shook her head and whispered back into Harry's ears, "No but mom would swear all her syrup came from fairies and that it helps kids fly better on brooms if they eat it."

After breakfast, the kids all decided to break into groups and take care of some chores. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Rose, and James were in charge of cleaning out more rooms from the second floor. Little Lily was to stay with her grandmother while Orion would accompany Fred, George, and Albus as they redecorate and repaint some of the rooms that were already cleaned out.

Harry's group was fast at work as they began dusting off the rooms and also cleaning any mess that was present. The group made small talk as they shared stuff about themselves. Harry noticed that Hermione was slowly edging towards James as the pair cleaned up a wardrobe. It seemed like Hermione was very curious to learn more about her son.

"Mom, you need help with that?" James asked as he saw his mother struggling to clean the insides of the wardrobe.

Hermione blushed, "I'm never going to get used to being called mom at this age and yes please, I could use some help."

As James helped her clean out a very dirty drawer in the wardrobe, Hermione started asking him different questions.

"How am I in the future? How am I as a mother? How did I end up as a head of DMLE?"

James just chuckled, "What kind of son would say his mom was less than the best?" This caused Hermione to go beat red once again. "You are my favorite out of the three because you are my biological mother" this made Hermione smile, "As a mother, you are great although you don't like me pranking people. However, as long as I do well in school you seem to cut me some slack. I was the youngest kid to read a book out of all my siblings and that's all due to you. When I was younger, you would give me books to read, especially some of your favorites. You got the job at the DMLE because you were the second best person qualified for it after dad of course. You and dad kicked Voldemort's butt during the war and you made a reputation for yourself."

Hermione was trying to process all the information as best as she could.

Rose, Ginny, and Harry managed to finish their section of the room and was taking a break. They all looked on as Hermione, Ron, and James were struggling to get their work done. It was mostly because Ron was uninterested in it while James and Hermione were preoccupied speaking to one another.

"Am I a good dad Rose?" Harry asked out of the blue. Growing up with the Dursleys, he understood what it meant to be a good father. He didn't want to be overbearing on his kids but he would also never abuse his children.

"You are the best daddy" Rose replied with a smile. Suddenly she leaned forward and hugged him tightly. Ginny was just standing there and looking at the pair with a smile on her face.

"All the mothers would complain as to how little Lily and I had you in our little palms. They weren't wrong since you would do anything for the two of us."

Harry blushed as his daughter went on to tell Ginny and him all the things that they had done together as a family. Harry and Ginny couldn't help but laugh when Rose told them the first time Harry played protective father against a neighbor boy.

Suddenly the door to the room opened a man with twinkling eyes walked in.

"Dumbledore?" Harry questioned as the Hogwarts Headmaster stood in front of the room.

"I'm afraid Harry that the Greengrass are here to see their grandchildren" Dumbledore told them.

"Wait, what? So they know? The tapestry told them?" Harry questioned as Dumbledore nodded, giving him an affirmative.

"I'm afraid so Harry."

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. How do you think Daphne and her parents will react? Should the Potter kids go to Hogwarts under different names? Umbridge will be there! Next chapter will have Harry's trail with some assistance. **

**As always, please REVIEW!**


End file.
